An important bet
by SomeLover
Summary: So, um... recap: Seamus is dreaming away, looking at Dean when Harry pushes him to make a move. But what is Harry trying to do? Deamus en Drarry. About the rating: I suck at them. It's K because, I think you kids can handle a kiss.


So, um... recap: Seamus is dreaming away, looking at Dean when Harry pushes him to make a move. But what is Harry trying to do? Deamus en Drarry.

About the rating: I suck at them. It's K+ because, I think you kids can handle a kiss. Don't kill me if I'm wrong.

**Warnings:** Boy X Boy, so if you don't like it, you've been warned. Please don't flame, just walk away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and so on, and so forth. All Harry Potter related words belong the J. and whoever else.

* * *

A/N: hayz, dear readers.

This is a little something I just wrote. I hope you like it.

* * *

Seamus was sitting in the common room and looking over at his best friend. His dark face so focused on the paper in front of him, his head slightly tilted and his hands swiftly moving across the page to paint another scene in his sketchbook. He sighed as he took in the sight again.

He didn't even realise Harry had just placed himself next to him when the latter all of a sudden shook him roughly.  
"Wai, wha?" he mumbled in shocked confusion.  
"I said," Harry sighed in impatience "that you should just act like a gryffindor and come out with it already."  
Seamus blinked at him, a glazed expression in his eyes.  
"Wait, what?"  
Harry just rolled his eyes and pointed at Dean, sitting only two seats further.  
"That." He said. "You. Just admit it already."  
Seamus blinked. Then he realised what Harry was saying. He vehemently started to oppose to it. Then he switched to completely denying that there was anything to admit until he finally composed himself and very seriously said "I don't know _what_ you are talking about."  
Harry just looked at him with raised eyebrows for a second. Then he lost his composure and started laughing his ass of.  
"Oh my god, Seamus. You totally should've seen your own face right now." He said between ragged breaths. Then he stood up and motioned for the empty dorms.

Seamus got the hint clear enough, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to have a conversation about the feelings he was most definitely _not _having for his best friend. He shot another look at Dean (oh god, how can he be so fucking _hot?_) and found himself lost in heaven for a moment.  
'Who am I kidding?' he asked himself. Then he grabbed his books and stalked up the staircase.

Harry was already sitting on his bed, completely ignoring the Irish boy as he walked in the room. After a slight hesitation he walked over to his own bed and dumped himself there, dropping his books in his suitcase on the way. He lay down and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know," Harry broke the silence. "I hate it when people meddle in others' affairs." Seamus looked over to him, a questioning look on his face. He knew how Harry hated meddling, after the Daily Prophet and the Ginny-debacle. Ron's mom had never given him a moment of peace until he was practically forced to out himself in front of the entire family. Problem being that a lot of Hogwarts students had been at the Christmas party. Conclusion; Harry being stalked around the school by people trying to confirm his sexuality.

Not something he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

But Seamus didn't really understand where the Golden boy was going with this.  
"I'd just let the two of you figure things out on your own and what not, but …" he grimaced as he tried to find the words. Then he thought 'what the hell' and just decided to say it bluntly "I have a bet riding on the two of you hitting it off, and this is one bet I don't want to lose."

Seamus looked at him in surprise. Then he caught himself and said "Jeez, thanks for the concern and everything. Your friendship really means a lot to me." Harry turned his head and looked at the boy.  
"I really did wait for you to make a move, but that was slightly disappointing." Seamus rolled his eyes, he didn't want to hear those accusations. As if he didn't feel the regret of keeping things cropped up every day. He changed the subject.  
"So what's so important for you to butt in?"  
Harry sighed. "I don't really want to say."  
"Fine" Seamus got up, "then don't expect my help."  
He walked over to the door when he heard the groan of frustration behind him and Harry's voice saying "My lover doesn't want our relationship made public, unless if I prove that the two of you are a couple."

Seamus turned on his heels. "You've got a girlfriend?" He saw Harry's look and rewound the conversation in his head. Slowly it dawned to him. "NO…." he said, "you're kidding me." Harry just looked outside as he walked up towards the guy's bed. He sat down and stared intently at him. "Who?"  
This time Harry did look back. "Well, he doesn't want me to say now, does he?" he grinned slyly. "So if you want to know, just get it on with already."

Seamus grinned. He was liking this. Figuring out who the famous Harry Potters BOYfriend was, awesome. Then he realised Harry wanted him to 'hit it of' with Dean. Well, no complaints in that department, except that Dean might hate him if he ever made a move at the boy.

"He does love you, you know." Harry interrupted his thought stream. He looked up in surprise.  
"What?"  
"He loves you as well, that's why I'm saying this. You don't have anything to fear. It's just taking the pair of you waaaay to much time to get together." He sighed. "Just go for it already and make me happy."  
"Yeah, I forgot how much you're being tormented by my little dilemma." Seamus said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I should've just gone ahead and pissed of my best friend, made him hate me for ever."  
"That's why I'm telling you, he loves you as well. You're not going to piss him off or scare him away, so will you just be a Gryffindor and kiss the boy already?"

This would've been an alright conversation, had it not been the moment where Ron walked in on the two. He blinked twice before choking out "kiss who?"  
Two heads snapped back at him in surprise. For a moment neither of them moved. Then Harry coughed awkwardly. "I ..uh.. I gotta go to the library." He walked out of the room, grabbing a piece of parchment on the way out but stopped at the door to turn back. "I'm telling you, just don't let me wait anymore." Then he was gone.

Ron walked inside. He looked at an embarrassed Seamus, still sitting on Harry's bed. The boy got up to grab some of his own stuff. Ron finally regained full control over his body. He casually walked in saying "So, um, what was that all about?"  
"Nothing" Seamus evaded him "look Ron, I gotta go; still have a lot of homework to finish." Then he ran out the room as well, leaving a dumbstruck redhead behind him.

* * *

A moment later, Harry was walking somewhere near the dungeons, looking at the Marauders map for a certain name. Halfway through the hallway he smiled. Then he turned tails and ran off towards the other side.

* * *

Seamus, however, was doing anything but smiling. He was back in the common room, sitting opposite from Dean, who was still drawing something on his secret sketchbook. Seamus recognised it; the red-banded book was one of the few with drawings no one could see. Dean was an amazing artist, though, so he couldn't think about anything embarrassing that might be on there.

He shook his head and focussed on his homework for the tenth time that minute. He wasn't getting anywhere though. He knew he'd never finish it with Dean sitting so sexily, so close from him. 'Oh God, will you just stop it already? Just freakin' focus on your work, idiot. Snape's gonna kill you if you don't finish this. Ah, Dean just finished his painting. I wonder if he's satisfied with it'; hed seemed quit depressed before, when Seamus came back down the stairs. 'Like it wasn't working out. Now, however, he seemed perfectly pleased. Wait, I was doing homework.'

Seamus practically banged his head against the table as he pulled his eyes away from his crush. Still it didn't work; even without looking he knew Dean was getting up and before he could stop himself, he was up and standing as well (when had he rolled up his unfinished potions work?). He walked up to Dean and cheerily asked "Going anywhere?" Dean smiled at him (oh, that smile) and said something about the lake. Without even asking permission Seamus followed him.

* * *

The next thing he knew, was Dean walking in front of him. Then they were outside and a warm wind was whipping in his face and playing with his hair. The sun was blinding his eyes as they walked over the grounds to the dark water. He took the boy in front of him in, dark skin, perfect build, sun streaming past him, red sketchbook in his hands.

They sat down next to the water and Dean immediately turned slightly to face him, then he took out some pencils, turned a new page and started a different sketch. They sat in absolute silence. Seamus just looked over the lake, the sound of pencil moving across paper filling his ears. He heard the wind blow through the leaves of the trees, and the water waving a bit. He sighed, pulled his legs up and rested his head, basking in the sun. It felt comforting against his skin, like a warm embrace. Next thought the crossed his mind was Dean, embracing him. Just that, hugging next to the lake. A smile crept over his face as he closed his eyes.

A sudden chill woke him up from his daydream. A sharp wind pulled him back to reality. The weather had turned slightly now. The sun was still out there, but a cold wind was now piercing through his summer clothes. He looked over to Dean, who was still sitting in the same position. Then a sudden shout of surprise as the wind picked up some of his pencils and threw them a few inches away. Then a few feet, as Dean got up and ran after them.

Seamus was look at his friends as he chased the drawing utensils and couldn't stifle his laugh. His laugh was sounding across the field as Dean looked at him in anger. When Seamus saw the look change to shock, h turned around and saw the sketchbook walking off towards the lake. Without really thinking about it, he got up and ran behind the book.

After a few feints and sprints, he finally grabbed it, only inches before it dove in the lake for a summer swim.

He held it tight as he turned around to face Dean in euphoria, but was surprised when the latter was coming after him, looking really cross. Dean had finally grabbed the pencils again, he noticed, just before the boy stood in front of him and held out his hand. He wanted the book back. Seamus felt slightly annoyed that he wasn't even thanked for rescuing the oh-so-precious-sketches. His face pulled in a sneer as he glanced down at the block to return it.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes fell on the open page that he was holding. It showed the sketch of a young boy, dark hair, sitting by the lakeside. The sun was making his eyes glisten brightly and it was so realistic that you could almost see the wind blowing through his hair. Seamus blinked twice. He barely registered Dean's hand reaching forward to snatch it out of his hands before he sidestepped the attack. With a swift movement he walked backwards.

"Seamus" he heard Dean say, but he ignored it. He opened the sketchbook and started paging through it. It showed the same boy, over and over again. He was walking through the halls, standing in front of the main gate, sitting in the common room, reading a book in the library, laughing with some joke during breakfast, standing in front of an exploded cauldron.

The boy was him.

He paged feverishly as he saw the boy that looked like him, through Dean's eyes. His laugh was soft and sweet, his eyes always twinkling, his face looked near perfection. This was _not_ what he looked like. He swallowed, as he looked at another page. He was sleeping, hair a royal mess, face peaceful.

Seamus looked up and saw Dean, just looking at him. The boy looked like he was about to cry, he said Seamus' name again, a soft whisper. Like he was asking for forgiveness. But for what? For drawing him so darn good? Or so often? It dawned to him, that maybe.

He didn't dare hope. They were mates, Dean was probably frightened that he'd misunderstand. He was just about to shake it off with a joke about admiring him too much, when Harry's words flashed through his mind. 'He loves you as well, that's why I'm saying this.' He halted himself. What if? But Dean would hate him if he was wrong. He looked in those eyes, those pleading eyes. Don't hate me, they said. He could see it perfectly, but he was frightened that he was seeing it wrong. 'You don't have anything to fear.'

"Dean" he started "you. Oh god." He walked towards the boy he loved so much. "You have got to stop being like this." He said as he grabbed Dean with both hands and pulled him in a tight hug, arms around his neck. "I can't keep controlling myself forever." He whispered in his ears. Dean whispered something in his ears and it send a shudder through his body. Dean was apologizing. He pulled back.

"Don't" Seamus said. He cupped Dean's face and looked him into the eyes. "Oh man, you make me lose it completely. I just love you to much." he whispered. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. He felt Dean tense up underneath him, something that would've sent him running only hours ago but now he'd decided not to let Dean go. Not anymore, not ever. He circled his arms around the boy and tightened his embrace. With a hand, he supported Dean's head, turned his own sideways and deepened the kiss.

He felt a hand crawling up his back. An arm snaked around his waist. Then Dean kissed him back. They revelled in each other's taste. It was the best daydream ever, loosing themselves in the other's scent, their warmth, their love.

They didn't notice the crowd that formed around them. A bunch of students had formed a broken circle around the snogging couple. Harry was there, Ron and Hermione, and a bunch of other gryffindors. A ravenclaw or two, some hufflepuffs.

It wasn't until a very familiar voice sneered "You have got to be kidding me." That they reluctantly broke apart. Dean's face immediately turned red. Something, he knew, only Seamus could see. Malfoy and his followers were standing the furthest away from them, his look was priceless. It showed a weird mixture of anger, disappointment and shock. There was something there Seamus didn't quit get.

Harry broke the awkward silence.  
"Yes!" he shouted. "I win!" Everyone turned at him. Seamus grimaced as he recalled the bet, and Dean looked adorably confused. Malfoy looked disgusted.  
"Are you sure you're not a slytherin?" Looks turned back at him. He wasn't making any sense.  
"You're just jealous 'cause you lost." Harry taunted. Now nobody understood what was going on. Seamus figured it out fast enough though.  
"Wait…" he said, "_you _lost?" he turned back to Harry, "you were betting with _Malfoy_?" But Harry wasn't paying attention to him, he only had eyes for the blond and that answered Seamus' question. He whistled softly. "Did not see that one coming."

Harry grinned at Malfoy.  
"Fine" the latter said. I give up, you win." but he didn't really seem angry about it. More like, relieved. Ron broke the illusion.  
"Wait, what the fuck? What's going on? Harry? You were betting with Malfoy? How is that even possible?"  
"Oh, we've been doing a lot more then betting, weasel." Malfoy sneered.  
"Sod off, git." the redhead complained.  
"Don't talk to him like that." Harry intervened. It took Ron more than a few seconds to figure out Harry was talking at him.  
"What? Harry, he's an asshole! Why are you protecting him?"  
"He's not an asshole, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult him like that." Now everyone was staring at him.

Except for Pansy and Blaise, who were enjoying this very much. They'd known about the couple for quite a long time now and they were standing on both sides of Draco, exchanging glances.  
"Will you to stop doing that?" Draco told them annoyed.  
"Not really, this is to entertaining not to." Blaise retorted.  
"Keep out, this 's got nothing to do with you two." Ron blurted. Pansy raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? I think it does." She said. "Somebody's got to laugh at your stupidity and Draco here's to busy coming out to do that." Draco shot her an evil glare but she laughed it off.  
"Coming what?" somebody said.  
"You know, you're not really getting anywhere with this." Seamus pitched in. "Let me return the friendly advise there, Harry; how about you kiss. That'd clear a lot of things."  
Malfoy didn't even bother with the evil glare this time; Harry was sending a great one for the both of them. Seamus just grinned away, now exchanging approved glances from Pansy and Blaise.  
"You know, he's making sense." She mentioned. "Just saying."  
"Will somebody tell me WHAT is _going_ ON?" a now furious Ron said.

Harry had enough of the comedy act. Her rolled his eyes, walked over to Draco and pulled him down by the collar to kiss him. The bastard even managed a comfortable sneer before their lips touched and everyone screamed out. Harry snaked his eyes around his boyfriends neck and felt two hands sliding down his sides and find their way to his hips. They crawled past and gently rubbed his back as Draco pulled him closer to kiss him back.

In the middle of the shocked circle, Seamus and Dean were standing close to each other, arms entangled. Seamus leaned over and whispered the story softly in Dean's ears, bringing a blush on his face as his breath washed over the boy's neck, down his back.

The sketchbook lay forgotten in the grass, but it would soon be filled with much more drawings from a certain couple.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was it ^_^ (stating the obvious here, jeez I'm getting annoying, aren't I?)

Now for those interested; this is how the conversation between Harry and Draco must've gone:

_H: I don't want to keep this a secret anymore _

But Draco was afraid about what would happen if they ever went public so he opposed. Later, he felt regret about that decision but he didn't want to swallow his own words, so this is what happened:

_D: Two guys can't be a couple in Hogwarts, have you ever seen one?_

_H: Dean and Seamus are practically a couple._

_D: No they're not._

_H: Yes they are._

_D: Prove it._

_H: Okay, but of I do, you've got no more reasons to hide._

_D: Fine, whatever_. (but secretly very pleased with himself because he knows Deamus is a fact :D)

So please take the time to review, anything you say can help me grow as a writer and improve my stories. Positive comments also make my day ;)

Hugs,

SomeLover


End file.
